


16-Faced Gang!

by essentialpolice



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, M/M, Mafia/Gang AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essentialpolice/pseuds/essentialpolice
Summary: Mafia/gang One Piece AU. Luffy has missed his brother, and after not seeing Ace for five years, there's some catching up. Back out of nowhere with a tattoo on his back and a /lot/ of explaining to do...Especially when a man named Marco comes knocking at their door.





	1. Chapter 1

Ace hadn't seen his younger brother, Luffy, in about five years. Sure, they'd mail each other, call each other, but nothing was face to face. They were on separate ends of the state...in his mind. 

In reality, Ace had made himself disappear from the grid. He hadn't went on a road trip. He wasn't in a foreign country. He was in the southern tip of shithole Florida--hiding in a bay house he'd loaned. 

That's how he'd met "Whitebeard". Actually, Edward Newgate: a man most wanted, unknown location. Probably in a boat hiding in the Caribbean, so not directly. Rather, one of his Faces. He got into a business he probably shouldn't have. It was only minor pill pushing for small change, but it still attracted his attention. And he was given an ultimatum. 

'Work for us if you work in our territory, or we'll kill you.'

Working for the biggest kingpin in the country couldn't be that bad, right?

So he signed up--rising to Second Face in five years. He went from pill popping pusher to massive runner. His flaming hot personality was respected among the faces. He'd cut the hardest deals, force people to buy more...you name it. Second only to the First Face. 

Marco. 

The one man who actually had met Ace, numerous occasions. They'd ran together. Didn't really mesh, but it worked.

When they weren't fighting. Or Marco flirting with him. 

Yeah, that had been a thing up until he left. Marco would hit on him--he let it slide, sometimes a few compliments back. What did it matter anyways?

Marco extended him his personal number when he said he was leaving 'tomorrow, for real this time'. Hit him up anytime, he said. If he needed a favor, reach out. 

Ace tipped his hat, took the scrap of paper, and tucked it along the inside rim. Agreed. Wished him farewell. Newgate would be pissed, but this wasn't about him. 

It was about seeing his brother, who he'd lied to for months, one more time at the very least. 

Ace was heading home.

••••••••••••••••••

Ace hopped on a Greyhound bus, heading straight to St. Augustine. After five years, he was going home. 

He relaxed against the plush seat. Thankfully it wasn't too crowded. He could tip his hat down over his face and take a nap. 

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. A green haired man, wearing earrings and with a nasty scar on his right eye; slashing it out. Did Whitebeard send someone for him already?

"That seat taken?" He asked in a gruff voice, pointing to the one next to Ace. Ace sighed in relief and shook his head. 

"Nah, you're good to sit there, if you'd like."

"Thanks."

The man sat down, with no other word. Looks like Ace could still nap. He pulled his leather jacket over his white tank-top clad torso and shut his eyes. 

He hadn't told Luffy he was coming home directly. Hinted, but not stated. 

How would he react? What if he hated him?

Holy shit. What about his huge back tattoo, he had been made to get to prove his loyalty as Second Face? Luffy would know something had been up. That couldn't be hidden. It was too large; spanning his middle back from either side, down to his tailbone, as high as his shoulder blade line. 

"Dammit..." he grumbled, but he yawned. Too tired to coherently think of an excuse. Maybe at the next stop. 

The time to worry about that would be later, as he drifted off to sleep. His snores made the man next to him look on in disgust, so he got up and moved. 

Even though the bus hit bumps and potholes, nothing could wake him. The road there had been worse. Stops came and went, roads trundled by, but there was no need to be alert to make note.

••••••••

Ace awoke to someone poking him on the shoulder, telling him it was his turn to finally get off the bus, unless he wanted to go back the garage for the evening. Grabbing his few things from the overhead, he stepped outside onto ground he thought he would never see again. 

It was a few blocks to the apartment complex that Ace and Luffy once shared tenancy, and he knew that hadn't changed for the younger. Every street sign and curve in the pavement was coming back to Ace, his feet acting for his brain and reigniting memories of what felt like a different life. 

A grumble in his stomach halted him. Perhaps he could stop at the convenience store before heading to the apartment—even pick up some food to help appease Luffy with. After all...it wasn't like he'd brought him back much to remember the time he spent away. Like the kid would want drugs. Crossing the street, he went into the dingy building, and picked out a few snacks. Candy, chips. Luffy had always had a sweet tooth and preferred junk food. 

Bounty of snacks in tow, he continue onward. So far? Nobody was looking for him, Newgate hadn't sent anyone up this way. That was good. Very good. Hopefully it would remain that way, and he could get on to at least a partially normal life with his younger brother. If he'd have it. 

The complex loomed in front of him like an unruly beast. All angles seemed to be unapproachable, and, more daunting than the last. He could waltz right up to the doorbell and ask to be buzzed in like a normal person, couldn't he? But he didn't feel like a normal person anymore. 

He'd been a kingpin for too long. A Face. 

Shaking his breaking-and-entering thoughts away, he let rationale take hold. Walked up the concrete steps, and pressed the worn down buttons; punching in the apartment number followed by a one. Static crackled as it rang, and Ace wondered if it even worked anymore. This apartment building was kind of shifty like that. Impatience led him to press the buttons again. 

There was no more ringing, only a concerned voice on the other end. 

"Hello?"

Ace had nearly thrown all of the snacks and his bag when he heard Luffy answer. It took him off guard. And, apparently, it took him a little long to answer, as Luffy (rightfully annoyed) asked who it was once again. 

He gulped and tightened his grips around the food in his hands. 

"It's me, Lu."

Silence. Deafening. He swore he could hear the blood rushing in his veins. Every car on the street and bird in the sky seemed to be his only company and solace right now. It was like an eternity passed. Why did he think this was a good idea? Sure, on paper maybe Luffy was okay with it; but now? Maybe not so much. Maybe he didn't want to see his older brother ever again. Ace should've never came back. He should've stayed dealing drugs and working for—

A buzz as the front door unlocked. The sound of him actually being let in, of Luffy's own decision. No begging or pleading required. The line was still silent so he wished not to ask more questions just yet, so he pulled the brown door open with ferocious eagerness and nearly floated inside. Afraid if he didn't act fast enough, Luffy would lock him out and not let him in a second time. 

Every step up to their third floor apartment felt as if he was going to explode. Words jumbled in his head as he didn't know what to say. How could he say what he felt? How could he truly say he was sorry? That would have to be figured out fast; as he stepped in front of their apartment...392. Raising his hand, lowering it, and raising it again, he knocked.


	2. Take Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace finally comes home to Luffy. But what’ll the reception be?

His fist rapped against the door. Finally. It felt like an eternity to make the choice, and his stomach nearly exploded when he did. There was no immediate answer, nor one after another minute. Had Luffy decided to not answer, to snub him after all? Ace had been let into the building, but that didn’t mean he was let back into his younger brother’s life. 

Locks clicking, Luffy finally opened the door—only peering out from the crack, almost believing that his brother wasn’t back. Eyes narrowed in suspicion; as if someone would dare fake being his own brother. Ace gave him a soft smile, freckled features lighting up. It was the first time in these past years that he truly felt at ease, happy. 

And then the door slammed in his face. 

“Luffy! Open the door!” Frantic pounding on it from Ace that he didn’t even know he had in him. In his head, he didn’t think it would actually go like this. Mentally he had prepared for the worst, sure. But it felt like an immense weight leaning against his chest. He’d come all the way back for Luffy. Ace couldn’t be denied back in, he couldn’t have nowhere to go anymore—

His fists slowed down to a halt, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. Was this all in vain?

“Why should I?” Luffy finally replied, voice wavering. It was clear he was leaning against the door, his voice close but just out of reach. Fuck. Ace probably scared him, with that outburst, and now he was never going to be let in. So Ace cleared his throat. He wasn’t going to yell, kick, punch...no negative emotions. The older male hadn’t gone away for so long to come back foul and embittered toward the person he cared about the most. 

“I brought you some snacks.” Just like when they were kids, Luffy could always be bribed with some sort of food. Their grandfather had used it to coax him out of his room, and then snag him for dinner. Like laying a trap. But this time, Ace actually had snacks. 

A sigh from the other side of the door. “What kind?”

“Chips, candy...those weird sugary fruit snacks you like. That taste like juice.”

Another moment of hesitation. Ace waited with bated breath...and the door opened in front of him. Luffy gave him a soft grin, stepping aside to allow him entry. “I’ve always enjoyed those, nii-chan.”

Something in his heart welled and broke, and he dropped his own belongings and all of the snacks after just one step. He stooped down slightly, bridging the height gap; Luffy had grown a couple inches, though, so maybe someday he’d match the almost six-foot tall Ace. And he embraced him, wrapping his arms around him. Delicate, afraid he would break if he squeezed too hard. He missed Luffy too much, and it was like everything he had repressed about such an emotion came bobbing to the surface. It scared him, and he started to cry. The dam had broken. 

“I’m sorry, so sorry, I was gone so long, Lu.” Ace babbled, curling his fingers against the back of his shirt. Luffy hugged him back, sniffling softly himself. Anytime Ace cried? He could be guaranteed to follow suit. 

“It’s okay, Ace...I forgive you. I missed Ace so much...I was so scared he wouldn’t come home...” back into his childlike language, he buried his face against Ace’s shoulder. Ace smoothed his fingers through his hair and nodded. 

“But I’m back now. For good. I promise.”

Luffy leaned back and outstretched his hand, and pinky, to Ace. A classic pinky promise. Ace nearly instantly indulged, looping their littlest fingers together. Some more sniffling from Luffy, tighter hugging, before he wiped his eyes on the back of his arm. 

“Can I have my fruit snacks now?”

A laugh started in the back of his throat, and Ace couldn’t help but join in. 

“Yes, yes, of course!” He hurriedly grabbed the bag, and shut the door. Anyone who walked down that hall could’ve seen their whole moment, but he didn’t care. It was okay. He was back home with Luffy, out of unfamiliar territory. Where he belonged again. 

•••••••••••••

They had a lot of catching up to do. Shoveling the packet of gummy treats into his mouth, Luffy sat next to Ace on the couch. Some random game show on television. But neither of them paid attention to it, Luffy’s quizzical personality shining through. His desire to know about what took his brother so long, what he went and did—where this money came from!

“Did you get a good job? Did you rob a bank? Did you win the lottery? Did you—“ Ace raised a finger to hush him. It was certainly similar to a movie-like way, but it wasn’t as wholesome as the lottery. Perhaps even riskier than robbing a bank. 

“You could say I got a good job, yeah.” What a job that was! If he could hide the fact he dealt drugs, he would. “I transferred from my bank job to a bigger one, yeah? I was pretty much their head manager down there.” He was a head manager of something, alright. A Face. 

“Cool! But...don’t you have to go back? If you were making money, why’d you leave?” Luffy turned his head to the side slightly, slipping the fruit snacks in more casually. Less haste. Slightly abnormal for the younger boy to do. 

“They’ll make sure I get a similar job up here—because I wanted to stay with you.” Ace explained, fidgeting slightly. It felt like Luffy was staring into his soul, reaching for the answers he wanted to give but couldnt. Like he knew every secret about what he went and did, but hid it well. That couldn’t be the case, though. He made explicitly sure Luffy hadn’t the faintest idea. “I missed you a lot. Plus, I gotta make sure you’re safe. Can’t leave you—

A knock at the door caught him off guard. At first, he thought it came from the show. And then it came again; more distinct, needing, beckoning for the door to be answered. And Ace got a chill down his spine. 

“Oh! Maybe Law or Usopp came to visit...?” Luffy started from the couch before Ace barred him with an arm. 

“Let me go see who it is. Just sit here.” 

“But—“

Ace shushed him, reaching a hand into his back pocket and stepping carefully to the door. He had no gun, but he learned to fake it until he made it. 

Looking through the peephole, he nearly threw up in his mouth.


End file.
